


Do you understand now?

by 2Hellnback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Before timeskip, Comedy, Crack Fic, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Pining Tendou, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tendou is a good bestfriend, Ushijima can't say no to Tendou, Ushijima is confused, Ushijima is in love but doesn't know, Ushijima is oblivious, Ushijima is soft boi, VERY literal Ushijima, bored tendou, minor group chat messages, so is Ushijima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Hellnback/pseuds/2Hellnback
Summary: Tendou is bored. Ushijima is confused and goes to his best bud Tendou for help.Or Tendou teaches Ushijima teen/slang terms. Extra fluff at the end.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 186





	Do you understand now?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fic. Tell me in the comments about how I did. Enjoy!

Ushijima softly knocked on Tendou’s bedroom door.

“Tendou.”

He heard a lazy “come in” and accepted his invitation into Tendou’s room.  
Ushijima was holding his iPhone in his hand as he stood in the doorway with his usual blank face, however there was a hint of curiosity there. 

Tendou sat up from his bed already knowing it was Ushijima who was standing there, because of his extremely deep voice. How is that even possible? Tendou has been wondering that for years... 

He stopped scrolling through his camera roll and rubbed his eyes, yawning. How extremely bored he was.

“Lovely seeing you here Wakatoshi~kun.” He grinned at the look of Ushijima’s curious face. It was always a delight for him, trying to help Ushijima understand something he didn't.

Tendou was quite bored today as well. All day he’s been scrolling through pictures of him and his best friend. It’d be nice if they were more than just friends though. He blushed lightly at the thought. He occasionally went through YouTube, but usually ended up back at his camera roll. Today was just a boring day.

“You see me everyday Tendou. But it is lovely seeing you too.” He answered shortly as he usually did, still standing in the doorway.

“Goodness Wakatoshi, come in and sit.” Tendou laughed at Ushijima’s unusualness. Usually people invite themselves into the room as if it were theirs, whenever someone tells them to come in. Not Wakatoshi.

Tendou got up from his former spot on his bed and sat on the edge, now patting the empty space next to him. “Come sit next to me why don’t ya?”

Tendou smiled as Ushijima came in and plopped next to him, making Tendou bounce a little since he really wasn’t on the heavy side. Hell, Ushijima was though. The dude weighed 192 pounds! And what, he was a measly 156? Ha.

Ushijima put his phone down next to him and faced Tendou. “Good afternoon Tendou.”

“Why good afternoon to you to Wakatoshi~kuuun.” He just had to chuckle. Most people would be put off and feel awkward around Wakatoshi’s blunt and stoic like personality and tone. But he knew there was some emotion behind it. Also Wakatoshi was always polite, even right now. Most people weren’t like that to him. Wakatoshi’s bluntness was quite refreshing. 

“Tendou, I have many questions to which I do not have the answers to, but I think you will be able to help me.”

“Have you asked anyone else yet?”

Ushijima gave Tendou a confused look. “Why do I need to ask others? I have you do I not?”

I feel speciiaaaall...

Tendou turned away slightly so Ushijima wouldn’t see his slight blush. He laughed it off and returned to the conversation.

“Ahh, Wakatoshi you’ve come to save me from my boredom eh?”

“No. I came here because I am in need of your help.”

Tendou snickered once again. The straight face on Ushijima’s face wasn’t helping. He decided to drop the giggling and get to the reason for his friend’s curiosity. It was bound to be amusing. “Well what’s the problem Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima’s face lit up with interest and curiosity again as he reached for his phone.  
He opened his phone and clicked on the texting app, then tapped on the volleyball group chat him and his teammates made a while back. 

It was Tendou’s turn to look confused. He was looking over Ushijima’s shoulder. “The group chat?” “Interesting...”

“Yes.” Ushijima started scrolling through their text messages. He stopped after a few seconds and stared intensely at the messages that were on the screen at the moment.’

Tendou looked away covering his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh. This outta be good... “Humor me Wakatoshi.”

“I am very sorry Tendou but I do not have any jokes to tell you right now.” Ushijima was still looking at the text messages sternly as he replied. 

“You take everything so literal Wakatoshi~kun. Not that, that’s a bad thing. It is quite funny though.” 

“I-”

“Gimme that.” Tendou snatched Ushijima’s phone, cutting off any reply from him. Tendou started reading the messages that piqued Ushijima’s interest. 

Wakatoshi~kun’s bitch: Lowkey...wakatoshi is hella fine

Shirabitch: Of course you’d say think that but I sorta agree ykyk

Semisus: I- damn I really can't deny tho

Wakatoshi~kun’s bitch: I know I’m right dude. Like like like DEM THIGHS MAN

Semisus: We stan our thickalicious queen 

I am baby: ...

Wakatoshi~kun’s bitch: You know I’m right goshiki. Hm.. you know I’ve been thinking. Since he’s so THICK... He’s gotta have a massive dick

I am baby: TENDOU-SAN

Shirabitch: LOOOOOL

Semisus: I know damn well goshiki’s screeching lolol...damn now I wanna know. How big is itttttttt

Wakatoshi~kun’s bitch: Bet I can find out in a couple of days

Shirabitch: Bruh ur obsessed with him

Wakatoshi~kun’s bitch: I am

Semisus: Lmao why tf u so blunt about it 

Wakatoshi~kun’s bitch: Idk u tell me

Semisus: Mk bitch

Shirabitch: Goshiki u good bro

I am baby: Idk......

Shirabitch: Good I hope thinking about ushijima’s dick has scarred you

I am baby: Fuck you!

Shirabitch: Ooh big boi words

Semisus: Oh so you think you grown now huh?

I am baby: I’m literally 16!!! You know what screw you guys I’m leaving.

Shirabitch: Ok baby bowl cut

Semisus: HAHAHA

I am baby: I- whatever

Shirabitch: Yea go back to ur baby boi words. BYE

Semisus: lmao k now back to ushijima’s dick

Tendou had totally forgotten that Ushijima was in the chat at the time. He blushed at his comment about how “massive Wakatoshi’s dick was”. 

“I fucked uuuppppp…” Tendou pushed that thought away quickly. He didn’t need those kinds of thoughts right now. Plus Ushijima was kind of...simple minded. He wouldn’t give much thought to it. Hopefully.

But besides all of that, Tendou was confused. What did Wakatoshi need help with?

As if reading his thoughts Ushijima started to speak. “I wanted to know what those words meant Tendou.” 

“What words?” Tendou was quite relieved Wakatoshi didn’t say anything about “his comment” 

Ushijima leaned over and pointed to the first message. “What does lowkey mean? 

Tendou looked at Wakatoshi, then at his phone, then at Wakatoshi again. He stared at Wakatoshi for a moment and he of course stared back. He had the purest look Tendou had ever seen in anyone.   
And to say the least, Tendou burst out laughing. Tears streamed down his face as he slapped his bed. He couldn’t even contain his outburst. “W-waka-hahaaaaaa. Oh man Wakatoshi! You are too much. Too much you heard me? It took one glance at Wakatoshi’s puzzled to make Tendou cackle all over again.

“Tendou I do not know what I did to make you laugh. And yes I did hear you. But I do not know how I’m too much.” Ushijima raised an eyebrow, still trying to process what just happened and what Tendou meant. He’s experienced many of Tendou’s antics before, so this was nothing out of the ordinary. But he wasn’t here for that though. He hoped Tendou laughing wasn’t a bad thing.

After a couple of more seconds Tendou finally settled down. He then started questioning Ushijima. “You’;ve never heard these terms before?”

“No. And I also do not know why you said I was fine, or maybe fine is used to describe something other than feelings? And “hella” I always hear but I keep forgetting to ask you about it. Also why did Semi call me a queen! I have a 10in cock! So I know for sure I’m a male! Women have vaginas, men have cocks, am I wrong?!”

10 inches? What kind of fuckery?? “Waka-”

“Am I wrong?!”

“No bu-”

“I need to know what the word stan means. That word I have never heard of. This is all so confusing!” Ushijima threw up his hands in frustration, looking wide eyed at Tendou.

Tendou sat facing Ushijima, mouth agape in shock. He’s rarely, like extremely rarely seen Ushijima blow up like this. He must’ve been holding this in for a while now…

Ushijima immediately calmed down after seeing Tendou’s shocked face. He was still trying to control his breathing though. “I’m sorry Tendou.” He bowed his head down in shame for suddenly bursting out on his best friend who was only trying to help him.

To be honest Tendou found the whole situation quite funny. He also likes seeing Wakatoshi flustered. Very cute. Tendou smiled and put his hand on Wakatoshi’s lap. This always calms him down whenever he’s frustrated and his mind is going a mile a minute trying to figure out things he doesn’t understand. 

Tendou let out a laugh and Ushijima automatically got up heading for the doors, resulting in Tendou silencing himself confused.

“I knew this was stupid.”

Tendou straightened the hell out of his face in a second and firmly grabbed Ushijima’s wrist. “Wakatoshi sit down.”

“No than-”

“Now.”

Ushijima took one glance at Tendou’s face and sat back down in his spot immediately.

“Don’t get upset ‘toshi. You know how I can get sometimes. You asking me questions isn’t stupid. I love you. Helping you! I love helping you. Now now back to the words and phrases. I’ll explain everything now k?

Tendou was almost tempted into jumping out of his window headfirst because of his stupid slip up. He decided helping Ushijima was more important.

Ushijima looked at him softly with the smallest smile and calmed down immensely at Tendou’s comforting gaze not knowing of the circus going on in his head right now. Ushijima also likes staring at Tendou’s face, he has really pretty features. He thinks Tendou is the prettiest person in the world, and anyone who thinks otherwise can suck his 10 inch cock. Tendou taught him that phrase about a week ago. He said if someone strongly disagrees with his opinion or really dislikes someone, then he can say that to clapback. Apparently it should shut the other person up. But he doesn’t want anyone sucking his cock though. Unless it’s Tendou. Wait what. Um weird thought.

“Tendou you are really pretty.” Ushijima blunt as ever didn’t know what kind of effect this had on Tendou. It hit kind of different for Tendou because he blurted that out so randomly in the quietness they had created. 

Tendou taken completely off guard couldn’t stop the blush rising from his neck and skyrocket to his face. He held his breath to try and slow down his pounding heartbeat and quiet it down. He doesn’t even know why he got this flustered, he meant it as friends obviously. 

“Thanks Toshiiiii, I already know I am though. Let’s get back on track shall we?”

“Of course.”

“Okay starting with lowkey…”

…

“And that’s all there is to it Wakatoshi~kuun.” Tendou gave Ushijima back his phone and patted his back. They sat in silence for a minute.

Ushijima had a small smile on his face. He was happy he was no longer confused. He had Tendou to thank for that. He was very fond of Tendou and was always thankful that he met him. He always knew how to explain things to his understanding. He never wants to imagine a world without him.

Tendou slapped Ushijima’s thighs not too softly to get his attention. “Well well now that, that’s done...watch some anime with me Wakatoshiiiiii. Let’s rewatch One Punch, I wanna laugh, I know you do too. 

Ushijima had no choice but to say yes. He was never really one to say no to him anyways. 

“Thank you Tendou. I am glad you are my best friend.” Ushijima leaned into Tendou and gave him a hug.

“Aaawwwww Toshi of course haha.” Ushijima always knew how to make him feel appreciated, since whenever he talks it’s never bullshit.

Ushijima went into the kitchen and took out some chocolate ice cream while Tendou put on One Punch. He didn’t bother putting some ice cream in a cup since the series was only twelve episodes, he already knew Tendou would make him binge watch the whole thing with him.

He took a clean spoon and went back to the bed and sat down in the middle waiting for his best friend who was now in the bathroom. After a minute he heard the toilet flush and running water then Tendou came out. He stopped in front of Ushijima and paused.

“Spread your legs Toshi.” Ushijima’s whole face turned bright red in an instance.

“I- huh?”

“Hahahaaa someone has a dirty mind. Toshi you’re so naughty aha.” 

“No I d-don't, I don’t! I wasn’t thinking about that Tendou! Ushijima pressed his legs together tightly in embarrassment. He didn’t know what else to do or say.

“Ahh Toshi I’m messing with ya, I just wanna sit in between ya. That alright?”

“Of course Tendou!” He was slightly less embarrassed now that he knew Tendou was joking.

Tendou sat in between Ushijima’s thighs and they both got comfortable, starting up the first episode.

“Toshi you saved me from my boredom today.”

“I did?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Good”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave comments they'll make me happy. Requests are open for any Haikyuu ship you may have in mind!


End file.
